


Of Shropshire, and Entertainments Therein

by lirin



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Where Mr. Darcy could not convince Miss Lydia Bennet to leave Wickham, his sister could.





	Of Shropshire, and Entertainments Therein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



"We have cousins in Shropshire," Georgiana said. "Fitzwilliam, mightn't she—"

"You're right," her brother said, following her lead. "Miss Lydia, you can stay with our cousins. You might claim to be a distant relation, I suppose."

"But I don't know anyone in Shropshire."

"That is what we must hope for," her Uncle Gardiner said. "Too many people in Hertfordshire know of your affairs. It would be better if you do not return to Hertfordshire unmarried."

Lydia stomped her foot. "But there is nothing to do in Shropshire!"

"There is dancing," Georgiana said hesitantly. "My cousin Abigail is quite fond of it. They have a fine pianoforte, and frequently hire a small orchestra just for the entertainment of whoever is in residence. I am sure you shall find yourself no shortage of dancing. And there are...there are many paths for walking about the grounds, though I do not know if you would enjoy them. Are you fond of walking? I am not, very much, but some of the views there are so nice as to convince even me to go on a stroll! You'll see, once you get there, it won't be nearly as bad as you expect now. And you'll be safe there. Come, I'll help you pack." Lydia still seemed reluctant, but Georgiana reached out and took her hand, tugging her gently out of the room. 

Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy watched them go. "I...cannot thank you enough, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said finally, after the door had shut, "for what you did for Lydia. I can't bear to think of her in the grasp of that scoundrel Wickham. But he cannot find her now, and I can only hope that Hertfordshire will have a short memory."

"If it does not, then my cousins in Shropshire will continue to welcome her, for as long as she may have need of it," Mr. Darcy said. "I will make sure of it. I feel partially responsible for the fact that Mr. Wickham's villainy was not made public sooner, and I will do whatever I can to expiate my silence. I am only glad that my sister insisted upon accompanying me, for if she had not, I fear that my importunations might not have been sufficient. I am glad that I will never know whether they would have been."

"My niece was more inclined to listen to Miss Darcy, then?"

"Yes. She would listen to neither of us at first, but finally my sister asked me to step out of the room, and whatever she said then, as woman to woman, was enough in the end to convince Miss Lydia to leave. My sister is a very shy girl, you know, but she has little wish for Mr. Wickham ever to claim another victim, and she will do much on that score."

"I am glad it was enough," Mr. Gardiner said. "I will write then to Mr. Bennet and tell him what dispositions we have made for his daughter. Unless you would rather do so yourself?"

"It will be better if you do it, I think. But you may send my well wishes to—to all the family, if you may."

Mr. Gardiner's smile was more incisive than Mr. Darcy might have wished. "I will indeed, sir. I will indeed."


End file.
